The document US 2006/0067245 describes an adaptive duty-cycle management method and system for radio transmitters. A wireless device has a transmitter which transmits packets in the form of individual packets and/or packet bursts. A controller in combination with an instruction set limits the number of packets transmitted during each time period defined by one time window or adjacent time windows, on a sliding basis, so as to control the duty-cycle of transmissions during successive adjacent time windows, based on the transmitter's output power, to produce that average power output. The transmission of packets is thereby delayed as needed to establish sufficient, i.e. one or more, idle periods during one time window or adjacent time windows to apply whatever duty-cycle is needed to produce that average power output level limit for the transmitter. A counter is used for keeping a running count which may be correlated with the duty-cycle over one or more time windows. The counter is increased when a packet is transmitted, and decreased during idle time.